New Ways
by HotHeadJJ
Summary: -Well heres my first story and ive had no way to make one up till now so sorry-    What if to save the one you care about you have to give up the thing that seperats you from everything and all that you where befor? Could you?  Tsuk/Harem
1. New Ways

Do not own anything but the story line.

_Mysterious voice/Taskunes new voice_(will know at the end of the story)

**monster**

magic

_(spells in Taskune new language)_ [you will know what it is soon ^^]

As Tsukune sat, chained, in his prison chair he had herd that the others will be brought in front of him to be punished for associating with a human.

_What would u sacrifice._

His head shot up and looked around and saw nothing but blackness.

_What would u sacrifice to save your loved ones and to have them all without all that fighting and choosing hassle? To have them relied on you for once instead of the other way around?_

Tsukune put his head down and started to cry and said shaky and quietly "A..an..anything."

_Even your humanity?_

Tsukune hesitated and ancered...

-(Day of the punishment)-

As Tsukune's cross started to burn the others where brought them to the front chained and seemed to be forced Kurumu had what seemed to be a slap mark on hr left cheek, that pissed him off and it seemed they all had some form of injury on there person, Yukari had a scar on her cheek, Mizore

closed where cut up a little, and Ruby had wip marks on her exposed skin, just seeing her there was a surprise, but what infuriated him the most was Moka. She , as it seemed, took the blunt of the punishment, swollen left eye,busted lip bruised left cheek. But what got him was in her new appearance and her eyes. She looked like her inner self the most with her body shape and her hair, but her face features matched her outer self and her hair matched that and her eyes showed her inner's strength but had that simple and innocent goodness the outer had. But what broke his heart the most was as she smiled, she smiled that 'I'm glad I get to see you' look and as he watched he noticed that a hammer from an orc was coming down fast.

The girls had gathered all in a small pile Yukari on bottom and Moka on top.

_(WINGED SHELL!)_

As the hammer fell a bright dome came from the top of the girl's and seemed to to inclose around them like two giant wings and the hammer shattered and spread around the area.

_(Cross spell feathered healer and bond break)_

All the bonds holding the girl's and Tsukune disappear and the girl's wounds heal to were they seem to never have existed.

Tsukune started to walk across the roaring fire and he had a few extra fetchers. His shirt and souse had been blown off his person and he had new wings and his eyes glowed bright blue and his hair started to spike, and his muscles where more diffined and a six-pack. As this happened Kuyo ordered his men to stand there ground.

_(Path Cleanse)_

The weaker ones where throne into other students and walls from across the fealed. The orc hows hammer was disstroid had come up next to Tsukune and tried to crush/punch him to the ground and Tsukune stopped it with one hand with no real effort and had his other hand come up and with both hands and threw him into a building and threw three walls. The second to try anything was the (black widow chick) tried to web him. Tsukune spread his wings and and flapped them down word to get momentum and flue off in the direction of the girl's, simultaneously blowing a few feathers at her and hitting her in the neck, knocking her out. As he dropped near the fealty he created and they ran he stopped them from leaving.

"_Stay there and I'll handle Kuyo."_

Kum yelled "But we can help!"

"_I know Kum-chan" he smiled at her and she blushed._

"Tsukune what are you?" Yukari asked

"_I'm whats called a 'Fallen'" he smiled _and turned and waked to Kuyo direction as the girl's watched shocked and in awe as they watched and finally Moka replayed

"A..a fallen but they where extencet."

"Why do u say that?Kum asked

Moka said "They sacrificed them selves for all other races to get away from the 'purge' of our our races.

Tsukune takes flight start at Kuyo and got his next move ready.

_(FALLENS REVENGE!) KUYO I'M COMING FOR YA!_ and races off to his way with hands glowing with power.

-TBC-

Hope you guys like it and I'll take all the r&r weather it be good or flames it will help but if you give me the 'you should just quite this story' well lets say your not gonna do it again soon... I know people...and well besides that hope to get some good feed back for this my first of two ever story' please be genital on the spelling and gramer errors. And the resion im noth using full names is there nick names for the taking person when I need to get it done :) so sorry.


	2. Life Begins

Do not own anything but the story line.

_Mysterious voice/Fallen voice_(will know at the end of the story)

**monster**

magic

_(spells in Tskune new language of the Fallen)_ -

As Tsukune flew up to Kuyo, he prepared for it as he shot fireballs at Tsukune trying to take him out of the air, missing almost all his shots but one. Tsukune took a shot to his wing but it regenerated and shed his burned feathers and continued on his way towards Kuyo.

"You are pathetic Tsukune, trying to fit in a world you have no business or right to be in." Kuyo told him as he landed.

"_You really are an idiot, you know that." _Tsukune remarked_ "trying to show your followers that power is all that maters and enforcing your so called protection. Your nothing more than a money laundering, scamming, underhanded, psychopathic, sadistic ass hole." _he stated plainly and to where everyone can here him clearly.

Kuyo was furious as he began to see that he had lost some support from his remaining forces and decided to get it back the usual way.

"Get back in line or be executed for treason. NOW!"Kuyo yelled and they began to do s till Tsukune decided to get rid of the obstacle in his way of his target.

_(Path Censer)_ and made all the so called followers flying off the ends of the roof top. He now had his clear way to his enemy and intended to use it.

GRAND FIREBALL! Kuyo yelled and though a giant fireball at him.

_(SHATERING WINDS!)_Flapping his wings blowing the fireball and dispersing it back to nothing but amber and ash, leaving a sparking trail to Kuyo and Tsukune.

Kuyo was mad, no he was furious at what just happened. To stop one of his greatest attacks like it was slapping a fly away made him, in his eyes, look like a foul and a novices to all around him. As if he has no real chance of winning of this fight. He will show this..up starts how is the true ruler of this school and by the time he is done he will rejoice in his success.

Kuyo decided to play at his emotions hoping to make him rational not believing he can louse this fight agents this nooby of a monster. He had never herd of the fallen so they must be a new type of week clan much like a succubus.

"Hay Tsukune, you want to know why your presses Moka is like she is now." he stated smugly.

This got Tsukune's interest fast. What did happen to her? Did they merge or did they both disappear leaving this new girl in there wake? What had happened to get her so injury before she had been bout before him.

"_OK you have picked my interest, what happened to her?" _he asked in concerned for her safety and health.

Kuyo began to laugh "Hahahaha it was hilarious, she tried to protect all thous pathetic girls from my people hahaha" he began to laughing harder and Tsukune was made "and the best part is when she tried to beg 'please stop its me you want leave them alone' HAHAHAHA it was one of my favorite moments in all of this HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" now Tsukune was beyond furious but what Kuyo said next made him snap "and after we beet her on the ground, I took her rosario off and she began to scream like a bitc.."

"_How dear you..." _Tsukune said through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" Kuyo asked anoied.

"_HOW DEAR YOU!" _the wind began to pick up around them _"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SCAR ON THIS WORLLD" _the wind began to make a tornado around Tsukune as this happened his wings let louse many feathers in the tornado and the tornado began to go up and around _"no...you are far worse, you are a MISTAKE to life its self and I intent to rectify that"_ the winds be to go around his form and into his left hand and his hair grue to his lower back. The feathers around him tuned into close or robes with a hood and the feathers in his hand began to glow._ "Now you will FEAL MY VENGENCE!"_ and flew at him and a great sword appeared as he did so and struck at him.

Kuyo had dogged the strike and as it hit it cut the corner and most of the roof and to high way to the flower below the one he was on top of. That scared Kuyo and he turned into his four tallied fox form.

"Now you face my true for.." he was interrupted as a hit took him by surprise to his jaw and he laded hard throe the floor to the bottom flower and as he opened his eyes he say Tsukune with his sword over his head.

"_Now to finish this." _he began to bring down his sword but was stooped by a hug to his cheats. He looked down and saw Moka barred in his face as she said "Its OK Tsukune-kun we are all OK you can stop now its all OK." and the other girls had stepped in to hug him. Kurumu was in is right arm, Ruby was on his right side chest, Yukari was around his waist, Moka was on his left side chest, and Mizore

was in his left arm. He smiled put his sword in the ground and hugged them with his arms and his wings.

"What a sapp.."

_(Harsh Gust)_Tsukune whispered not even looking up and braking the moment as he sent Kuyo into a wall knocking him out.

-Well there it is and I've updated my profile picture to match somewhat of Tsukune looks like in his true form. I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully my Naruto Fic. Is done was well. So for now Ja Ne! :)P


End file.
